


anywhere i go you go, my dear [Podfic]

by AJfanfic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Almostageddon, Protectiveness, Serpent Crowley, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic/pseuds/AJfanfic
Summary: After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, Crowley is reluctant to leave Aziraphale's side.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	anywhere i go you go, my dear [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [anywhere i go you go, my dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903039) by [chamaenerion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion). 



**Listen**  
Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sz4r82er8btmkjm/Anywhere%20I%20Go%2C%20You%20Go%2C%20My%20Dear%20%28online-audio-converter.com%29.mp3?dl=0) to stream through dropbox  
or [here](https://www.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/sz4r82er8btmkjm/Anywhere%20I%20Go%2C%20You%20Go%2C%20My%20Dear%20%28online-audio-converter.com%29.mp3?dl=0) for a downloadable version  


**Text:** [anywhere i go you go, my dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903039)

 **Author:** [chamaenerion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion)

 **Reader:** [AJfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic)

 **Length:** 8:38


End file.
